justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Guy
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Bar) |gc = to |lc = |pictos = 126 |dura = 3:14 |nowc = BadGuy |from = album }} "Bad Guy" (stylized as "bad guy" in-game) by is featured on .https://www.esrb.org/ratings/36479/Just+Dance+2020/ Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, blue hair in a half bun with the rest of the hair flowing. On her head, she is wearing a green sun cap with a golden chain around it. She is wearing a cyan hoodie with three long golden chain necklaces on her neck and a black skirt with a periwinkle and black checkered design on the front and back. Over her clothes, she is also wearing a large orange open fur coat that reaches to her knees, with a shiny cyan 0 with a golden outline on the upper left side of the coat and a shiny upside down cyan 2 with a golden outline on the lower right side of the coat. She is also wearing a pair of green knee-length socks, and shiny cyan shoes with white soles. Her accessories includes a pair of black sunglasses, golden bracelets on her left wrist and a golden anklet on her right ankle. She has a black and white full opacity outline. Background The background is white throughout most of the routine. Multiple silhouettes of the dancer without her coat were seen in the background and they appear briefly in the beat of the music. At the beginning of the routine, three silhouettes of the coach is seen in the background before the center silhouette moves forward to reveal the actual coach in a glitchy fashion. Other silhouettes appear for a brief amount of time in the beat of the music, doing various poses. During the verses, there are black and white oily paint-like substance melting in the background, with parts of it pulsing to the beat. The silhouettes are grey and shadow-like and were copying the moves of the dancer during the first seconds of the routine before running around for another few seconds. During the pre-chorus, the background has static-like effect similar to the ones from televisions, with the palette colors in blue, purple and turquoise green. A silhouette of the main coach is visible, but is represented as a formless static shape and is visibly larger than the other silhouettes. Other silhouettes of the coatless dancer were seen, doing random robotic poses for a few moves before copying with the main dancer, and they have a similar effect with the background. Before the chorus starts, the background turns black and the silhouettes became completely white and glowing. The coach's color scheme also turns black and white. During the chorus, the background turns white and the static effect is reused, with the color palette in lime green. The silhouettes also incorporate the static effect, but each have different colors such as blue/violet and lime/yellow. The silhouettes also perform some moves differently. During the outro, the background cuts into black with faint black static while static noises can be heard for a few seconds. Two silhouettes of the coach, one coatless and the other the default coach, were seen in the background. Each of them flash their details or appearance to the beat of the song while the coatless silhouette does some of the moves differently. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Gold Move 1: Get down and put your hands up close to your mouth as if shouting. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, except that your body is more centered. BadGuy GM1.png|Gold Move 1 BadGuy GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: “I m that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”. *The coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *The teasers are inspired from certain aspects of the music video for the song. *On the menu square, the coach s shoe soles have the same color of the shoes themselves instead of being white. *The numbers 0 and 2 on the coat glitches to black and the shadow on the coach's right leg glitches to blue during a certain part of the outro. Gallery Game Files Badguy cover generic.jpg|''Bad Guy'' BadGuy 1326.png|Avatar Badguy gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Badguy_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366 451673362129047 4958151742817221802 n.jpg|First teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy instagramstories teaser 2.gif|Second teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguy youtbe ad.jpg|Second teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Badguy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguy gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189942610997198850 Others Badguy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badguy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Badguy_coaterror.PNG|Coat numbers and shadow glitch Videos Official Music Video Billie Eilish - bad guy Teasers Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Bad Guy - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Bad Guy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020